Muarry's game
by adventuresofmuarry
Summary: What if Katnisis and Peeta ran away after their first Hunger Games? When Muarry is selected for the 98th Hunger Games she has to do what people think is impossible, Not kill. Please remember I'm reading the books as I write so I'm not trying to copy the books but if things sound similar I'm NOT trying to rip off the book. No copy right.
1. Chapter 1

The ground is cold and soft. I lay there without breathing. The morning air is warm for this time. From under the brush I could hear the peacekeepers running by. I'm in trouble, more trouble than I ever have been. I can't even think of the punishment I would get if they found me. To even talk of the rebellion was highly illegal, but to be part of it was the worst thing anyone in all of Panem could do. I look out of the bush, the peacekeepers are gone. This is my chance to escape. I make a run for it. Safety is just a few feet away. I run carefully, heading to the town. Crack! A stick beneath my foot brakes. Footsteps start to head me way at a running speed. I had come too far to let they catch me now. The green grass under my feet is staining my shoes that would help them find me. I couldn't worry about that now. A path was starting to form; I knew if I took it then it would be too easy to follow me. I see a corner up ahead , its not the fastest way but at least my foot prints will be covered. I quickly turn the corner when my jaw drops in shock. A peacekeeper was running right at me, but the worst part was he saw my face. His arm caught my arm. Without pausing, and before he could get a good grip, I turned and ran. The good thing was I was just on the out skits of town; any farer and I would have been out of the district. Before long I entered the main part of town, the peacekeepers would have a hard time finding. It wouldn't be impossible but it would be a lot harder, but I would still have to be careful. Drew was the first person I saw when I ran in. He was wanting like he always did. This made me feel calm, Drew had a way to make me feel better, I think it was the smile.

"How was the market" he said speaking in our code once we entered the crowded street.

"It was okay, I didn't find what I was looking for" I replied.

"Did you run into any one we know?"

"None that stayed to chat." I laughed back to help ease some tension, Drew always worried about me too much. He did not find it funny.

TO most our conversation sounded like one you would hear on any day at the market, but really we know it was about my mission. Drew had wanted to know if I delivered my message and if I found any peace keepers

When we walked by an abandon ally Drew grabbed my arm without any notice and pulled me in. Drew Isn't a very serious guy, but when he was he means it. He is tall and skinny; his blue eyes shine bright through his dirty blonde hair. I always thought that if we lived in Distract 1 he would have been taken in by the capital as a poster child. It's not because he is handsome, but because he has a face that makes you feel safe with is rare these days.

"You can't keep doing this Mary, you can't. They are going to find you. The last person they caught meeting with the rebels was never seen again." He whispered in a low tone. "You can't just be there message girl."

This I took to heart, I was not messages girl, I was more than that. Over the years I had become high up in the rebellion, I had been trusted with secretes they wouldn't even think of telling someone of only 17.

"Hey…" I started but didn't finish, this wasn't the place. Drew only used the name Mary, my real name, when he was angry. If I objected then we would get in an argument, voices would be raised, things would slip.

We stood there in silence for a moment. Before long Drew dropped his arms from my side.

"We should get back now people will wonder where we are" I said. He just answered with a smile.

The walk back thought the hob is noisy. There are people walking in every direction and kids almost hitting into our feet. That was the steam for you. Not much has changed in the steam, ever really. Sometimes there would be a year where things would get a bit better, when we had a victor, but it would always return to being the poorest part of the country.

All the stresses of the day had stopped, walking with Drew had made them all seem like they never happened. We just talked and laughed and didn't think about all that needed to be done. Drew dropped me at my house. It was a two bedroom hut which was pretty good for district 12. Not to big but the five of us fit ok. The moss growing on the walking path up to the door added character and the paint chipped shutters welcomed me.

"Well I have to leave you here Muarry. Don't get into any more trouble ok?" He joked.

"If I do all make sure to find you first" I replied and with a nob of the head as he walked off.

The door to my home was unlocked. I walked straight into the kitchen and put my shoes in the sink to try and remove the stains. Tuge came running up and hugged my legs. I picked him up and placed him on the corner.

"Muarry, did you go out again?" Tuge asked

"Yes I did, I was with Drew" I half lied, He was only five I wasn't going to let him now about the rebellion or that I was a part of it. "We tried to find some thread at the hob."

"Well today I was outside and I raced Tommey from down the road and I beat him!" Tuge said overexcited.

"See I told you you would!"

The crack of the steps from the attic distracted Tuge. He jumped off of the counter and ran over to my dad. He pated Tuge on the head and looked at me.

"Are your chores done?" He asked in a dull voice, he knew I had been out this morning. Althought he knows about what I do, he was not happy.

"No, I'll do them now" I throw my wet shoes on the ground and put my feet in them getting my socks soaked in seconds.

The next couple days I was going nonstop. There were choirs around the house and ernes to run and people to find at the hob. I didn't have time for anything until the next Wednesday morning.

The sun was bright and the sun woke me before anything else in my house, which was odd. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door after putting on my jeans.

"I'm going to meet Drew"I yelled but before I could get to the door way I heard an objection.

"Are you forgetting something" my mom said. The lines on her face were worst then usual. She is pretty, but wrinkles make her look older then she is.

I toke a second. How could I forget, it was the day of the reaping. That explains why the house was calmer this morning. All of district 12 would be slow today. Kid's cries could be heard in the background and the streets that where always flowing with people where empty. Today is the day that one boy and one girl were chosen to enter the hunger games and fight to the death. This one of the last years I would be entered. I was in shock for a moment but then came back to the real world.

"I'll get dressed I guess" I said as I walked way.

When I got to my room a put on the shirt and blouse I wore since I twelve. Only wearing this once a year made me see how much better it fit every year. The brown skirt that went to my knees didn't need a belt this year and the sleeves of old white shirt was able to roll up to my elbows. This year it actually made me look good. I pulled my bangs out of my eyes and clipped them to the side pinning it right over my ear. A few hours pasted before I walked to the kitchen. It was almost time. My siblings where in the kitchen waiting. Tuge's in a cute little outfit that he had already got dirty from sitting on the floor and Catelynn, my 14 year old sister, is in a long dress with flowers in her hair that matched the flowers on the top of her dress. We all sat there in silence. Tuge is too young to know what is going on, but Catelee and me tried not to let the sickness we feel in our stomachs show. My mom and dad walk in, both dressed in nice clothe, and try to smile a real smile but we don't believe it. To help ease the mood me and Catelynn smile back.

As we walk to the middle of town where the stage is set up no one talked. We pass by Drew and his family. He looks at me and I saw him pretend to check me out. This helped to relax my stomach, if Drew thought it was going to be ok then it was good. As we get to the entrance for the children, me and Catelynn hug everyone and said our goodbyes.

"Don't be scared, we are coming back" I whisper into my mom's ear. And on that note we walk into the line.

It takes a while to get though the line. Lucky Drew had stood beside me.

"You actually look like a lady today" he said quietly. I could tell he was calm for some reason; this took me a second to come to grips with.

"You seem calm" I can't help but say, he has more entries then I do, when he was younger he had to take tesseraes.

"I don't know what it is but I feel like I shouldn't be worried. I don't know why but I'm not." He whispers as the peace keeper pricked my finger to sign me in.

Not worried? How could he be not worried?

As we are about to walk to our positions Drew gives my hand a squeeze, I know this was his way of saying just breathe.

This is the most crowd time of the year at the hob. I look around and I see kids from my school, people from around town, I never realized how many people I know until I see them all like this. To think that two people are leaving today. Their leaving. If their lucky one of them will return but district 12 has never been good at this.

"Welcome district twelve" A happy voice says "What a wonderful time to be in Panem. I'm Triffen Halls and it's my job to announce the beginning of the hunger games!"

She waits for applauds but not one person even moves to make any noise of any kind. We have stand for about an hour as many people from all around the capital come and talk about what the hunger games stands for. To keep peace, they go through this every year. Everyone just wants to see the names being pulled. Seconds seemed like hours but finally Triffen is standing again.

"This year the reaping will be a little different" she says with a big smile on her face. I don't like the sound of this.

All of a sudden the large fish bowl rolls on stage but this year there was nothing in it. As I look closer I see that I'm wrong, there is one name in the bowl. They have already chosen. My hand starts to shake; I have to get out of here. Something is telling me it is me. They had found out about the rebellion and they have thought this would be a way to make a point. Triffen reaches into the bowl, pretending it is full. I have to get out of here. Finally she picks the paper up. Where could I run? She pulls it to her face. This is it for me.

"Mary Donglett" she says, it feel like a punch.

I walk up, partly because I can't control my feet. I could feel all eyes on me and it is the worst I had ever, ever, ever felt.

Suddenly I hear a little voice. "Mommy, Muarry is picked!" Tuge said in happy voice. He doesn't understand, he doesn't know I'm leaving and he doesn't know that I might never ever comeback.

I stand on stage. "Any words to say to your peers?"

I stand motionless. They planned this. Instead of telling everyone what I did they would turn me into one of them. Everything I worked against. Everything I stood for. Everything. I couldn't kill, that would let them win, and that would prove that the capitol was controlling everything. They would never let it be a secret either. But if I don't kill I can't win. If I can't win then I will not come home. I can't let Catelynn or Tuge grow up without me. Catelynn will almost get outcast by some. Tuge will not understand till he's older. He will be told that I went somewhere or that it was an accident. What if he finds out later in life what happened? What if he feels the need to go in the rebellion?

After standing on stage for what seemed like hours I said the only words that came out.

"I will not kill"

What was I saying! Making a statement like that. I have ended myself. I'm not even a threat anymore.

The crowd looks at me. Just looks. I have never ever felt so singled out. I can't even look at anyone.

Triffen awkwardly smiles. "Round of applauds for Mary"

How could this be? Next thing I heard was Triffen voice.

"Albe Bote"

I know this boy, the boy with the blondest hair I have ever seen walks up to the stage. He had a face full of freckles. To be honest I have never liked this kid, but I never would want this for him. We met years ago and just the way I looked at him set him off. He hated me ever since.

"Any comments"

He just pushes the mic away.

"Well that is it for the reaping" Triffen said in a happy voice "the games start this day next week."

They made us walk through the crowd. I made the mistake of looking up. First I see a small girl with blonde hair. She was eight. Albe's sister. I could make out the words she was lipping to me. "Please". She was asking me to protect him. That made me think of something I forgot. Albes parents hated her. They made it clear they loved their son but they didn't like their daughter. I would see her alone all the time. She knows how they feel to. The hob people help her out with something's but her brother was the only one that made sure she was in good health and came home at night. She would be alone without him.

I can't think of that

The second thing I see was Drew. His face is blank. He is pale. I have never seen him like this. I catch his eyes and we just stare. We hold a stare till I walked in the justice building.

I was put in a big red room. As soon as the door shut I fell to the floor. The day replays in my mind. I was on the floor for hours it seemed. Then the door opens. My family enters. Tuge is the first one to get to me. He knocks me over with a hug. I don't want to let him go.

"Maury, how are you?" my mom squeaks out.

I have to be strong. "I'm fine. I just was fixing my socks, they fell." Was that actually what I came up with? The only thing I could do was go with it. A smile spread across my face, this is the only way to make them relax. It didn't work

For the whole half an hour we had we talked. I tried to act causal. My parents picked up on it. We said good bye many times. I hugged my sister and parents and brother multiple times. The guard come in. "Time is up for visiting"

Before they left I whispered to my dad "Tell Tuge it was an accident, don't let him join." he knew.

As they walked out we all said "I love you"

The door shut. Seconds later it opens again. Drew walks in and we just looked at each other. We didn't even have to talk. After minutes he broke the silence.

"Cant- I didn't, no" drew tried to speak.

I walk over to him. The only thing I could do was hug him. I couldn't think. I couldn't talk.

"Are you not going to kill?

"I don't know" The words flow out. "Just don't watch if… I don't want you to see that, I don't want anyone to see it."

"I won't" he promised "But please be smart"

I let go of him.

The guard come in. Drew left.

"Please Miss. Donglett follow me."

We walk to the train.

The train was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The high ceilings and the green wall paper, The curtains on the windows are a light yellow, I didn't look outside. I heard the door of the train shut. The train started to speed away from district 12. I turn around to see Albe standing there with a tall man. He was clean shaved and had brown hair that cut off at the very top of his ears. His eyes where small but calm looking. I knew who he was, he was our mentor.

He didn't say anything; he just walked to his room.

The air in the room was cold, not literally, as I realised I was standing in the room alone with Albe. We didn't get along, now to add to the awkwardness, we knew in a week we would be after each other.

"To make things clear, we aren't and never will be friends" Albe said.

"I know, but let's just get along for the next week. After that, no mercy" I can't believe the words came out of my mouth.

"I thought you weren't going to kill?"

"I'm not" What was I saying! "But I don't except you to agree or for me to stop you"

I need to start controlling my words. Usually I'm good with words, I can talk to people and have them trust me, but today I was off.

"Ok, this week we be nice, but in the games…."

We nob. I knew this conversation was over. He walked away. Standing alone in the train I realised, I didn't want to be alone.

I have to fill my mind. I walk to the bedroom cart. There is a door that said "sleeping room". As I slowly open the door the light came on. The room is a deep red. There is a desk with pens and paper, more than I could use on the trip. There was also a big bed with deep grey and pink sheets. This room is bigger than my house. I looked around to see everything I could. There is a towel folded neatly on the bed. I touched it. It is the softest towel I have ever felt, it is like a bunny pelt. I move me hand to the bed, Clouds. That was the only way that it could be described. After a long time I lift my head. I saw a door beside the desk. I forced myself off the bed and opened it. A bathroom was there. This was all too much. Tiredness fell over me. I walked over to the bed and lay down. I fell asleep without ever knowing.

I woke up in the morning. Seconds later I remembered everything. I stood up and walked to the main part of the train. Everyone was eating breakfast. The smell made me sick. I took a seat before it ever dawned on me to say anything.

"Good morning" I let out.

"Morning" the mentor said to me

"Morning" Albe copied

"Eat" The mentor said

"I can't" I replied choosing my words carefully. "I mean, I'm not hungry this morning"

Everyone went back to eating. The train ride was long. It took us a couple days to get there. A handful of words got exchanged between me and Albe. I didn't even see the mentor. I sat alone. The cart wasn't that big. There was my room, Albe's room, one for the mentor and then the rest was open. There was a table for sitting at, eating, card, etc. It is bigger than my house, but when you're only allowed in two rooms it closes in on you pretty quick. Having all this time to myself I have lots of time that was spent thinking. What would the people in the capital live like? What would the games be like? Would it be like everything they told us about it? What where the other tributes like? Who would kill me? Would I kill other tributes?... the thoughts always come down to if I could kill. I realized something. I'm more worried about killing then dying. At least now. That could change. I can see it now, me, but not me. Standing over a victim. A bat in my hand, a smile on my face. I look beat up, dirty and violent. Crack! Almost like lighting the bat swings and kills the tribute. Victory. A smile grows on my face but this time it's real. I can do this. Kill 23 people, but then most won't make it past the cornucopia and then the others will take out at least half of the people that walk away. Easy. 1 person to show I'm a player. Another that runs into me, one for the win and then maybe at a point ill kill one… for fun.

I snap out of it. NO! I try to keep from yelling, luckily I was able keep the words back. The train comes to stop. How could I have let myself think that.

Albe walks into the room. He doesn't even look at me but we kind of haven't been speaking.

"Gather around, now first things first you two. Remember to smile." My mentor said "Forget everything except your manners. Albe I want you be nice to people, but be supper nice to the girls and Maurry be best friends with everyone. If they feel a bond they will want you to live."

The train doors open. Albe is the first off. The crowd is louder then I have ever heard anything. Before I know it he's gone. I slowly walk to the door. Inhaling deeply I wave hello. The crowd loves it. I walk in big steps to reach Albe. I am happy. The crowd when I left a couple days ago were scary, but here it was as easy as walking thought the hob, but of course no one eve cheers for me there. The walk took a while but I could have walked all-day.

Straight into the train center we went. We were alone now. The room was quiet. Without a word we entered the elevator. Its times like this I wish district 12s rooms were on the first floor because with the tension of all of us knowing in a week one of us could be dead and no words being said this has to be the most uncomfortable part of the last couple days. When we reach the top of the building the doors open and me and Albe can't get out of there sooner.

Till there's more -Muarry


	2. Chapter 2

The room was giant. I couldn't help but stand in spot of what I thought was seconds but was actually 20minutes.

The elevator opens up. Out walks a tall man. Four peace keepers followed.

"I see you have your tributes almost ready for training Frenal"

My mentor stepped forward.  
"Yes, why don't you introduce yourself? Muarry? Albe?"

"Maurry" I said holding out my hand "and how do you do today?"

"Fine" The pale skinned man replies. "Fut Furn, head of the justice courier. But you can call me Fut."

When he takes my hand I feel the bones in my hand being crushed by his strength. I smile even though I want to pull my hand away. If he is here then he must be important, even if he's not he is part of the capitol, I have to be nice.

"Albe" I hear as Fut lets go.

Fut nods.

"My first job is to make sure that you are arrived and know what your schedule looks like. We have the tribute parade in two days. After training goes on for three days then you will see Citi Kempterpot for your final interview. After your training days you will have to show your skills to the board. I must remind you that you have to not talk about what happens in the room. Now I think it is time you get some rest it has been a long day."

He turned to me. I thank him. Albe doesn't, he asks him a question "working with the justice courier must be exciting, if after all of this is over how would a kid from distract 12 mange to get a position working in the justice courier, if I live."

His plan played out better then he thought he would; the proof was on his face. The joke about living made me want to leave well the boys thought it was just good fun. Fut talked about it for hours. He talked until finally Frenal told him that it was almost 1oclock.

He waved and disappeared to the elevator. He stopped the door before it shut. "Muarry, the girl tributes have a special interview at the final interview. You will be asked questions to help you get support. Albe, the guys are having a little fun game after the parade. A game called Tumble dive, you'll be playing with the male tributes and with the kids, you have probably hear of it back home. It's great for support."

We have to get close to the other tributes now. The capitals making all of us now, just so the killing will be personal.

Fut waved and was gone. We all stood in the room for a minute before someone spoke.

"Off to bed you guys" No one needed to be convince. I walked to my room barely even looking around. If even a glance of the room would keep me from sleeping I didn't want to see it at all now. I fell asleep when I hit the pillow.

The alarm was going off soon after I fell asleep. I looked at the clock; I had never had one before, one small enough to sit on a tiny stool. I stood. Slowly I walked to the living room and sat on the couch and waited. I could hear a noise. It was the elevator. Six people walked out of it. Two people dressed in Green and then four people in colourful outfits.

"Hello, Nuih this is your girl" Frenal points to me. "Wedu, over here."

I was confused, who could these people be.

They talked with Frenal for a while and after 3 walked over to where I was sitting. Well the other three walked over to Albe; The small girl in a pink and fluffy looking shirt starts touching my ears and plays with two of my eyelashes that she thinks are longer than the rest of mine. The other, a strong man in a purple shirt looked at me for a distant without a word. These must be my design team.

"This way" the one named Nuih says. Eyes as painful as knifes. He talks with such confidents and the others follow him, pushing me in front of them.

We walk in to my room and he jumps on the desk using the top as a seat.

His hands start to run over his beard and mustang. His dark eyes look mean. After he had a couple minutes to think he says "Killers"

This catches me off guard. What was that supposed to mean?

"A bold move but it may be good. The two district 12 tributes, counted out but not going to let themselves go unnoticed. The parade it's perfect."

The team moves quickly, first trying to make me look good then trying to make me look fierce. Neither of them say a word to me till Nuih left. When he left the pink girl starts talking. She won't shut up. Her name is Wil and she tells me about every costume she had ever made. The guy is named Eir and he don't say anything. When Nuih walked in the room is silent.

"Finished" he said. Eir walked a mirror over so I could see myself. I didn't even know it was me for a moment. My skin looked cut and dirty. My features looked better than ever and I looked as if I had been fighting to stay alive. It was what I looked like in my daydream.

"Change" he said as he threw a custom to me and they all exited the room. I put on the black tight pants and the bright coat. Not daring to look in the mirror again. I walked out of the room. Albe was in the living room already with everyone telling him how great he looked. He is the male version of me. Cuts and dirt and the tribute looking outfit.

"Let's go I guess" Frenal said as he saw me. I could tell that he isn't my biggest fan.

Walking into the parade I remembered the rest of the tributes. 22 other people that had the same fate as us. Seeing the faces of all the kids and all the killers in the room made me want to just cry. Want one would walk away from this was the only thing that I could think. Frenal lead me and Albe to the horse and carriage. After just a minute or two the horse starts to walk forward we are told to smile the whole way and to try and not offend anyone. The town is just meeting us and they all love, all of us for now and we shouldn't waste that.

The horses move forward and we enter the streets. The crowd is bigger than before. I can't take my eyes off the others in front of me. The parade took a long time but right as we could see the final 100 yards I knew something wasn't right. Albe come feel it too. The platform we are on is unsteady. Boooom! The wheel fall off and me and Albe hit the dirt. The cheering stopped. A gasp at once filled the air. Quickly I stood up. The other tributes had turned around and some started laughing, that was only sound on the street.

"Get up" I whisper to Albe. He jumped up and dusted himself off.  
I looked at Albe and with a nob we both did the only thing we could think of, we walk forward. Cheers blast from the stands. The horses start moving again and we pretend that nothing had happened.

We enter the stadium and everyone was confused. After we get to the end we all take our places and stop. The cheers go on for several more minutes until there was total silence once more. Albe looks at me and said, "Well that went well"

I just look and try not to smile. We had done it. Frenal and everyone on our team are smiling. I pull a stick out of my hair. The crowd laughs a little. They can't actually think this is funny.


End file.
